I Will Survive
by blue-teddy
Summary: How will Piper cope when Leo leaves? Will she cope? R&R plz...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
  
She closed the door behind her and locked it. Tears rapidly filled her eyes, threatening to spill. She closed her eyes and made her way to her bed, collapsing upon it. All the emotion that she bottled up inside her over the past few hours finally broke through and escaped in a force, strong enough to sink the Titanic. She just lay there sobbing violently into the sheets, which still reeked with his scent. He was gone. She fought harder than she had in her life to contain all the emotion, especially in front of her sisters, Darryl and his wife. However, it was too much, it was too hard to contain it any longer. Dinner was a nightmare, seeing Darryl and his wife so happy, it finally really hit her what she is missing out on. He was gone. She practically ran upstairs as soon as the sight of Darryl's disappeared behind the front door. She was sure that her sisters knew, but hopefully they would give her some alone time. A soft tapping is heard by the door, even over her cries.  
  
"Sweetie? Are you alright?" whispered Phoebe on the other side of the door.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, wishing that they would leave her be for a while. She heard a shuffling of feet which gradually gets softer and eventually disappears. Piper was alone again, left with nothing else but her thoughts, her memories. His scent was intoxicating, consuming her. She slowly falls asleep, silently praying that he will be there beside her when she wakes up, that the scent that she smells is the real thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe and Paige climbs back down the stairs to work on the mess in the kitchen and to check on Wyatt. Both are silent, but the same worried thoughts are running through their minds. Phoebe starts gathering the plates and takes them to the kitchen and Paige goes to check on Wyatt. For the next 20 minutes, they just work silently until Paige finally cannot take it anymore. She walks up to Phoebe and drags her into the conservatory and seats her down.  
  
"Ok, I cannot take it anymore! What's wrong with Piper? She was fine and normal all this time!" Paige practically yelled.  
  
"Shhh.You're gonna wake Wyatt. To tell you the truth, this is what I expected from Piper, this is normal Piper. I told you earlier, she doesn't move on, she grieves and she fights. She was just like this when Prue died as well." Phoebe whispered back, "She's going to be fine." Phoebe looked down, silently hoping that it was true. She lost both Prue and Leo in a space of two years, and even though that Piper was strong, this was too much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put up a disclaimer in the 1st part.well, all I gotta say is.I don't own anything!!!!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Piper slowly woke up with the vision of Leo still in her eyes. She reached out her arm to touch his face but her hand ran right through it. Slowly he faded away and all she was left with was the sight of her wardrobe on the other side of the room. It was so real, he was really there, wasn't he? She turned to Leo's side of the bed, wishing from the bottom of her heart that he would be there, snoring lightly. He wasn't there. Piper felt sick. She lay there for another half an hour just staring at the ceiling and thinking about him. She was finally awoken from her trance when the cries of Wyatt were heard from downstairs. She finally got out of her bed and stumbled into her bathroom. The clock read 12:30; she had been asleep for more than 14 hours. She faced the mirror and a thin, sickly looking woman with red and puffy eyes stared back at her. She splashed some cold water onto her face and tied her hair back roughly into a ponytail. Attempting to cover up her tired looking eyes, she applied a heap of make-up onto her face. Finally giving up, she left her room and went into the kitchen. Down there, she met Phoebe and Paige washing up after lunch and attending to Wyatt. She saw them exchange nervous and worried looks but thought nothing of it. Chris strolled in from the dining room with some dirty plates. She saw Chris give Phoebe a look, placed the plates in the sink and left the room. Phoebe carefully walked up to Piper and said nervously "Ummm, Piper? We have to tell you something."  
  
Piper looked into her eyes, and she saw nervousness and uneasiness. "Piper, after you went to bed last night, Chris orbed in and told us that Leo...umm..I mean the Elders, has assigned him as our new whitelighter." Phoebe finished off timidly. Piper felt the anger and fury rise rapidly inside her. Suddenly, from across the room, the microwave blew up. Paige and Phoebe screamed and Wyatt started brawling. Chris suddenly ran in and found them all frozen in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Are you guys alright? What happened?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, we're fine," replied Paige. Chris nodded understandingly and left the room once more. Piper looked down at her hands in horror. It has been over two years since she has lost control of her powers. She suddenly felt the sickness that she first felt in bed take over and she ran to the sink, vomiting into it. Phoebe and Paige ran over concerned, patting her back. Piper moved away and ran upstairs back into her room. 


End file.
